Gordon and the Famous Visitor
Gordon and the Famous Visitor is the fourth episode of the third season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Win, Lose or Draw in 1991. Plot It is an important day at the yards, and everyone is busy and excited making notes and taking photographs. A special vistor had arrived and was now the center of attention. Thomas, Duck, Percy and the other engines are very pleased about the Visitor, but Gordon is jealous as he thinks it's a lot of fuss about nothing. Next morning, the visitor heads back to his railway, and Thomas tells Gordon that the engine is famous since he went 100 mph before Gordon was even thought of. Gordon is unamused and tells Thomas that the visitor has no dome and that domeless engines aren't respectable, and that 100 mph would be easy for him. Later that day, Duck takes some trucks to Wellsworth and tells Edward what Gordon had said about the visitor. Edward tells Duck not to take any notice, since Gordon thinks that no engine should be famous but him. Moments later, Gordon thunders past the 2 engines on the main line as his wheels pound the wheels. Duck watches and tells Edward that he'll knock himself to bits. Gordon's driver tells Gordon that he isn't running a race, but Gordon takes no notice. Gordon then notices that the top of his boiler feels funny and decides to slow down, but it's too late. On the viaduct, he meets a teasing wind that makes him think it'll push him off. But the wind has other ideas as is curls around his boiler and blows Gordon's dome off and into the valley below. Gordon is most uncomfortable as he feels silly without his dome. On the journey home, Gordon's driver asks him to find his dome, but he tells Gordon that they'll never find it and they'll have to go to the works for a new one. Gordon is most upset and hopes that the sheds are empty tonight, but all the engines are there waiting. As Gordon turns around on the turntable, he hears a voice saying: "Never trust domeless engines. They aren't respectable." Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Duck * City of Truro (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Lower Suddery Trivia * This episode is based on the story Domeless Engines from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * Sped-up stock footage from Time for Trouble is used. * In a picture of a deleted scene, Thomas, Percy, and Duck were at the other side of the shed. * In a rare photo, Edward and Duck are at the station instead of the yard and Gordon races through the station on the left track rather than the middle. * This is the first time a real engine appears in the series. * There is a tractor prop from TUGS next to Gordon when he arrives at Tidmouth Sheds. * Although City of Truro's name is never mentioned, it is seen on the banner at Tidmouth Sheds and his nameplate. * In Germany this episode is called "A World-Famous Locomotive". In the Netherlands the episode is titled "Gordon and the Famous Visit". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon and the Famous". The Welsh title is "Gordon and the Visitor". Goofs * Henry, Daisy, BoCo, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Terence, and Harold were not invited to see City of Truro. Diesel, after being sent away, was. * A photographer's camera is just a small wooden cube with paint on it. * In the close-up of Duck talking at the sheds, Thomas' red lining on his tank is crooked. * In one shot of Gordon talking to Thomas and Duck, he does not have any eyebrows. * When Henry puffs past Edward and Duck, his eyes are wonky. * Edward's whistle is loose while he is talking to Duck. * Gordon seems to pass through Wellsworth twice * When Gordon says "It feels as if something is loose" he hits a tree branch on the right. * After Gordon loses his dome, his coaches disappear. * When Gordon goes through Knapford, he is tilted to the right. * When Gordon races through the station, a distant signal can be seen, which is incorrect. Only home signals are used at station platforms. * In the night shots of City of Truro talking with the other engines, a bit of studio equipment can be seen in the top left hand corner of the screen. Gallery File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorUKtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitororiginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorUStitlecard.png|2004 US title card File:TimeforTrouble13.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Duck File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor6.PNG File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor13.png|Thomas and Duck File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor14.png|Percy File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor16.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor17.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor19.png|James and Percy File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor20.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor21.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor22.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png|Thomas and Gordon File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor24.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor25.png|Henry and Edward File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor27.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor28.png|The viaduct File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor29.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png|Gordon's dome in the river File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor32.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor33.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor34.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor35.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor36.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor38.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor39.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor40.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor41.png|City of Truro File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor42.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor44.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor45.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor46.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor47.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor48.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor50.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor52.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor53.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor55.png|Gordon's driver File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor56.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor57.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor58.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor59.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor60.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor61.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor62.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor63.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor65.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor68.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor69.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor70.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor71.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor72.png|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor73.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor74.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor75.png|Deleted scene Episode File:Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Gordon and the Famous Visitor - British Narration|UK narration File:Gordon and the Famous Visitor American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes